


Interlude

by soliestude



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Between Post-Anime and Game Timeline, Fluff, M/M, Might be slightly OOC, established relationship (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliestude/pseuds/soliestude
Summary: "You've been holed up in your room for three days, Nayuta-kun. It is okay to take some break, isn't it?"
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Interlude

"What is it, Nanahoshi. Can't you see that I'm doing something here." 

Nayuta scowls as Ren pulls his hand and beckoning him to go out from his room. He let him though, because the boy is so persistent and Nayuta doesn't want to deal with his noisy pestering now. Sometimes Ren can be more pushy than Satozuka.

"You've been holed up in your room for three days, Nayuta-kun. It is okay to take some break, isn't it?"

"I don't have time for break, my song isn't done yet." The silver haired boy gritted his teeth in annoyance, his brows furrowed as frustation building up again and Ren could only offers his soft smile. "Just for a moment, okay?" 

ㅡand just like that, Nayuta surrenders. It's not like he can come up with some nice tune right now. His head aches so much it feels like it about to explode. Maybe Ren (and his own bandmates) right, he does need some break but he wouldn't give them satisfaction by admitting it loudly.

Ren brought him to the living area of GYROAXIA share house. The place is surprisingly very quiet, seems like no bandmates of his are around. They all probably left after begging one Nanahoshi Ren to come and get him out of his room, worried about their vocalist and at the same time do not want to face the said vocalist's wrath.

"So this is your very idea of break, Nanahoshi, really?" 

Nayuta stares incredulously at the TV in front of them. Of course it's gonna be tokusatsu film watching with Ren, what did he expect? Nayuta should already know that Ren's pretty little head only preoccupied with music and tokusatsu heroes. 

"What's wrong? It always helped me relax though?" he tilts his head innocently at him as he pulled Nayuta to sit down on the empty space beside him (so pushy... tch) and then quickly shifted his attention back to the screen after he done. 

Nayuta sighs loudly and decides to indulge Ren and his tokusatsu fanatism. There is nothing much he can do about it anyway.

He diverts his attention to every face that Ren makes because it's more interesting to him than watching some guys fighting while wearing ridiculous colourful onesie. From now and then, Ren would has this childish sparkling look in his eyes and Nayuta honestly intrigued by it, how come someone can look this pure and soft?

"Nayuta-kun?!" Ren lets out a little yelp when Nayuta drops his own head into his lap without prior notice.

"Shut up, Nanahoshi." Nayuta closes his eyes, finally registered the fatigue that weighing down his body. He want to sleep and it doesn't help that a hand comes to stroke his hair slowly. 

It feels nice and Nayuta doesn't hate it. Strangely when it comes to Nanahoshi Ren, Nayuta rarely finds anything that boy does annoying. Sure sometimes the boy can be to much for him to handle but most of time Nayuta doesn't mind about it. He doesn't know since when he become so used to Ren's antics to the point of just accepting without getting too worked about it, perhaps he has become too soft?

"Feels comfy?" Nayuta probably couldn't see but he knows that right now Ren is smiling down at him with that soft smile that only Ren can produce.

"Good night, Nayuta-kun."

"Mhm." And after three days of no proper sleep, Nayuta knocked out in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really want some cute fluffy nayuren fic im sorry that this is exist


End file.
